juegos que terminan en verdades
by Nelita Cullen Hale
Summary: salimos a un club nocturno para cumplir el juego pero mientras jugabamos no creiamos que terminara de esa forma... EN REALIDAD ES DE TODOS LOS CULLEN. E&R J&A E&B
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no son mios, son de la gran stephenie meyer, y la cree sin fines de lucro...espero les guste.**

Juegos que terminan en verdades

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la "visita" de los Vulturis a Forks, no mucho a cambiado ya que los Cullen decidieron quedarse en este para que Jacob terminara su mando de alfa en su pequeña manada, porque él no se podía alejar de Renesmee por si imprimación adquirida cuando ella nació.

Una noche de sábado Alice les dijo a sus hermanos que hicieran algo entretenido para cambiar la costumbre de solo ver televisión y aprovechar la ausencia de Carlisle y Esme que se habían ido a Isla Esme por unos días y Jacob y Nessie que habían ido a la Push a visitar a Billy que estaba enfermo.

Alice que quieres hacer hoy – le pregunto Edward que estaba sentado en el living con sus hermanos y su esposa esperando su llegada.

Tengo unas idea y no se por cual decidirme así que votemos – dijo muy emocionada al decir la última palabra y entrando al gran salón con unas copas de sangre de puma en una bandeja de plata.

A ver Alice dinos tus ideas – le dijo Bella un tanto nerviosa porque los juegos de Alice siempre terminaban humillándola a ella.

Tranquila Bella, en estos juegos no hay nada que te avergüence – dijo mientras entregaba las copas a sus hermanos y esposo muy calmadamente. -Eso espero- dijo Bella.

Alice nos vas a decir o no tus estúpidas ideas o si no prendo la TV y listo, porque me estoy perdiendo un gran partido por tu culpa – dijo Emmett un tanto molesto ya que había esperado ese partido por semanas y ahora Alice salía con que iban a jugar a quizás que cosas y eso lo irritaba demasiado.

Tranquilo Emmett, después lo repetirán y lo veremos los dos juntitos, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Rosalie para que se calmara poniendo una cara muy angelical sabiendo que el asistiría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Está bien amo, como tu digas – dijo mientras besaba a Rose en la mejilla.

Amor y tus ideas eran – dijo Jasper recordándole lo que ellas les iba a decir en un comienzo.

A verdad, mis ideas eran… - pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar y se sumió en una visión. Todos esperaron a que acabara para proseguir con sus "juegos".

Al terminar la visión Alice sonrió con mucha alegría y misterio visibles a kilómetros de distancia diciendo – Ya se que vamos a jugar pero para eso tenemos que ir a arreglarnos y saldremos a pasear un ratito– dijo con unas risitas en si voz.

De acuerdo, solo porque si no lo hacemos eres capaz de infinitas atrocidades con nosotros – dijo Bella.

Qué bien me conoces Bella – le respondió Alice mientras subía corriendo a velocidad vampírica a las habitaciones de sus hermanos para escogerles la ropa que usarían.

Se pararon de sus asientos hiendo a sus habitaciones al ver que Alice terminaba con las ropas de todos dirigiéndose a la suya y llamado a Jasper que corrió a su cuarto.

ROSALIE POV:

Empecé a subir las escaleras de la mano de mi osito hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto. Al llegar mire sobre la cama y había un hermoso vestido negro con escote, ajustado a la cintura y muy corto con unos zapatos negros con mucho taco a juegos, luego mire al ropa de Emmett que era un traje negro de gala muy elegante.

Al terminar de vestirnos nos miramos con lujuria pero escuchamos el llamado de Alice y nos fuimos al garaje mirándonos al espejo antes de salir y ahí afirme mis sospechas… mi vestido era demasiado corto y Emmett no dejaba de mirarme las piernas.

AMO ese vestido.

BELLA POV:

Me dirigí muy asustada a nuestro cuarto porque Alice siempre escogía los vestidos más cortos y sexys para mi y aunque yo era una vampira y era muy bella me daba inseguridad ponerme esas cosas, pero Edward siempre me daba apoyaba.

No quería mirar así que le pedí a Edward mentalmente que me cubriera los ojos para poder entrar… con el paso de los años perfeccione mi escudo para poder sacarlo como expandirlo de mi cabeza y eso hacia inmensamente feliz a Edward.

El me cubrió los ojos y me dijo que el vestido era azul oscuro, que llegaba a las rodillas y tenia zapatos azules con un poco de taco, al escuchar eso suspire innecesariamente y le pedí que descubriera mis ojos a lo que él hizo enseguida y pude admirar lo lindo que era el vestido y el hermoso traje azul de Edward.

Me vestí rápidamente y escuche que Alice nos llamaba para ir al garaje, salimos del cuarto tomados de la mano y admirándonos el uno al otro.

ALICE POV:

Escogí las ropas de mis hermanos y llame a Jasper para escoger las nuestras. Ya había usado negro para Rose y Emm, y azul para Bella y Edward, así que nosotros tendríamos el verde ya que me encantaba que estuviéramos todos a juegos. Jasper me pronto que era lo que había visto pero no le dije porque mis hermanos escucharían.

Vi nuestras ropas y se las mostré a Jasper que se alegro al ver que yo usaría el vestido verde con destellos en el corsé, que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y con zapatos verdes sin taco, y para él el traje verde oscuro que tanto le gustaba.

Nos vestimos y llame a los chicos para que fueran todos al garaje, no aguantaba más, solo quería que el juego empezara.

**REVIEWS... PLISS **

**DESPUES SUBO LOS OTROS CAPITULOS**


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE POV:

Cuando todos estuvieron en el garaje le pedí que se subieran a los autos y que me siguieran a mí y a Jasper haciendo una fila de tres autos. Yo iba con Jasper en mi auto amarillo que me regalo Edward cuando fui con Bella a Italia para salvarlo de los Vulturis, Rose y Emmett iban a en el auto de Rose ya que ella no lo dejaría por nada del mundo y Edward con Bella iban en el auto de esta que lo adquirió junto con su transformación.

Nos subimos a los autos y fuimos a las chicas al volante. Los lleve a un club nocturno al cual solo se podía entrar vestidos de gala y en había poca gente y eso era genial para nosotros. Entramos y nos sentamos en la mesa mas arrinconada y oscura que había para que yo les dijera mi juego.

Bien Alice, me has estado evitando leer tu mente desde que tuviste esa visión, se puede saber que es – me dijo Edward un tanto intrigado al no saber lo que pasaba.

Está bien, ahora si, el juego se trata de quien deslumbra a algún humano de distinto sexo en quince minutos – les dije a todos pero sobre todo a Bella que ella a pesar de sus tres o cuatros años de vampira aun no lo hacía y en esta ocasión era perfecta porque estábamos nosotros para apoyarla.

Me encanta la idea – dijo Emmett alegremente

Esta bien – dijo Rosalie al ver la alegría de Emmett

De acuerdo – dijo Jasper ya que era MI idea

Bueno – dijo Edward ya que sabía sobre lo de Bella

No estoy muy segura, nunca he deslumbrado a ningún humano y si hago todo lo contrario espantándolo – dijo muy temerosamente, no aguantamos más y nos partimos de la risa diciéndole que no hablara estupideces, que estaba loca y que eso era imposible ya que eso era una de las muchas cualidades favorecientes de los vampiros.

Bien lo hare, pero todos ustedes antes si no, no y me voy de aquí – dijo aunque sabía muy bien que se tendría que quedar igual por las buenas o las malas.

OK… - dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién empieza? – pregunte aunque ya sabía bien quien seria.

Yo, Yo, Yo – dijo muy alterado Emmett, Rose solo lo vio y rodeo los ojos al saber que ella tendría que seguir.

De acuerdo Emmett , luego Rosalie, Jasper, Yo, Edward y por ultimo Bella, ese será el orden.

Todos asistieron con las cabezas mientras Emmett se paraba y se despedía de nosotros con la mano.

EMMETT POV:

Amo estas ideas de Alice porque los humanos se quedan atónitos y sobre todo las mujeres al ver mi físico musculoso y eso hace que Rose se ponga celosa de los pies a la cabeza, por eso me ofrecí para ser el primero.

Me acerque a una esa donde habían tres mujeres muy atractivas a pesar de ser humanas y les pregunte si alguna de ellas quería bailar, ellas quedaron atónitas al verme tal como lo esperaba y una de ellas se levanto y me dijo - por supuesto – yo la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a las pista de baile.

Empezó una canción que para mi mala suerte era la favorita de Rose y era lenta así que me acerque más a la chica. Con mis oídos vampíricos escuche un chirrido de dientes y unas uñas enterrándose en la mesa, me volteé un poco y Rose me quemaba con la mirada mientras que los otros se reían muy suavemente fingiendo conversar, esto me traería algún problema pero era solo un juego y ya había comenzado así que mire a la chica con la que bailaba a los ojos y le pregunte…

Preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lillian – maldición dije para mi ese era el segundo nombre de Rose. – ¿y el tuyo guapo?- se sonrojo un poco al decirme guapo – Emmett un placer conocerte – dije depositándole un beso en su mejilla y sonriéndole con la mejor de todas mis sonrisas. Sentí que ella se desmayaba y la pegue aun más a mi cuerpo pero se me olvido que Rose me miraba y la sentí rugir, pero por suerte Lillian se mantuvo firme y no escucho nada.

Conversamos de nuestros gustos los cuales eran muy similares asiendo que Rose hirviera por dentro, ente juego no me gustaba mucho ahora ya que la venganza no seria para nada buena… y eso que me quedaban solo 5 minutos…

ROSALIE POV:

Se acerco aun más a Lillian que se llamaba igual que yo pero de segundo nombre, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo mas, mire el reloj de Edward y le quedaban cinco minutos, en mi turno de jugar me las pagara con una gran venganza. Edward noto que mire su reloj y me dijo – estas algo celosa o me equivoco – con voz burlesca mientras yo le respondía con un simple – cállate -, pero solo rio y miro a Emmett que estaba ahora con sus manos a solo 3 centímetros del trasero de la chica mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él… que furia, me las pagara muy caras.

Al acabar los quince minutos el se despidió de la chica con un beso en su mejilla y en su mano mientras ella le daba su número celular. Llego a la mesa muy sonriente pero no le duro mucho al ver mi cara, los demás le hacían señas de que no hablara sino quería que yo le arrancara la cabeza.

Ya paso tu tiempo Emm espero que lo hayas logrado y para saber eso le preguntaremos al lector de mentes, Edward que piensa la chica – dijo Alice.

Se maldice a si misma porque si ella se hubiera desmayado Emmett en estos momentos le estaría dando respiración boca a boca y luego lo llevaría a su casa para que le diera cuidados especial – dijo Edward concentrado en la chica.

Eso esta bien por mí, aunque esperaba más de ella pero bueno, me conformare con haberla tenido entre mis… - no deje que terminara y me levante de mi asiento diciéndole a Alice – que empiece mi turno…


	3. Chapter 3

ROSALIE POV:

Camine hacia la barra subiéndome un poco el vestido y bajándome más el escote logrando que Emmett rugiera, habían cuatros hombres bebiendo whisky y vodka… le pedí al mesero (_bartender_) un whisky mientras escuchaba como uno de ellos se acercaba a mi.

Hola preciosa, ¿cómo te llamas?, necesitas compañía yo me ofresco para servirle en los que usted me mande – me dijo muy caballerosamente, algo que me hizo verlo muy adorable para ser un humano, aunque debo decirlo que el tenia un cuerpo digno de admirar, era muy guapo y musculoso.

Me llamo Rosalie un gusto y me encantaría tu compañía, perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – ya tenia todo planeado para los quince minutos.

Emanuel – me dijo acercando su silla mas a la mía, en realidad la acercaba a mi – déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa parecida a un ángel – escuche a Emmett rugir al escuchar lo que dijo Emanuel.

Gracias Emanuel, es la primera vez que alguien me llama de esa forma – dije sabiendo que Emmett se volvería loco – y tu eres muy musculoso y atractivo nunca había visto un hombre así – le dije asiéndole ojitos y cambiando de posición mis piernas para que quedaran al frente de él.

Puso los ojos como plato al verme y me dijo – este cuerpo es por el gimnasio quieres ver – dijo extendiendo sus brazos en mi posición pero yo aproveche la situación y me pare posando mis manos en sus hombros mientras el tenia acceso libre a posar sus manos en mi cintura lo cual hizo al instante pegándome demasiado a su cuerpo – ohh… verdad, estas muy fuerte – dije deslizando mis manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos y hombros por sobre su traje de gala. Justo empezó a sonar una salsa y sin preguntarme nada me elevo del suelo por la cintura dando vueltas hasta llegar a la pista de baile donde me dejo en el suelo y me dijo - ¿bailamos? – y sin mas reclamos dije obviamente – si Emanuel por supuesto – me dio vuelta quedando mi espalda en su pecho y empezó el baile.

Termino la canción, me entretuve muchísimo, lo repetiría de nuevo pero vi que Emmett miraba el reloj y me decía que me quedaban dos minutos. Me senté en la barra con Emanuel y le dije que me estaba llamando una amiga muy desesperante y que tenia que ir a verla a su mesa.

Me encanto serte de compañía, rose – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y mi mejilla.

Muchas gracias Emanuel me encantaste y me encanto estar contigo – dije besando muy tiernamente su mejilla, el corrió la cara pero yo fui mas rápida que él.

Espero nos veamos luego – le dije sonriendo muy deslumbrantemente y pasando una mano por mi pelo.

Preciosa, también me encantaste y espero tener la suerte de verte nuevamente.

Adiós rose

Adiós Emanuel

Llegue a la mesa y no quise mirar a Emmett dirigiéndome a Edward.

Como me fue – le pregunte.

Maravillosamente, en la realidad te fue tan bien que el hombre pregunta si seria posible llevarte a un motel y sacarte ese lindo vestido negro que revoluciono sus hormonas con los dientes y… creo que por la salud mental de todos y sobre todo de Emmett no seguiré.

Esplendido – fue lo único que dije y salió casi como un grito de felicidad

Emmett estaba furioso y se podría ver muy claramente en su rostro y compostura, se que tendría problemas al llegar a casa pero el los tendría igual, total era un juego y el había empezado.

Ahora era el turno de Jasper, el era tan tranquilo e impredecible que podía hacer cualquier cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

JASPER POV:

Después del espectáculo de Rosalie con Emmett era mi turno y Alice había dicho que de todas las formas posibles y cosas así y pensé que podría ir con Alice a deslumbrar.

No tuve que pedirle que me acompañara ya que estaba de pie una vez que abrí la boca.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Bella.

Se puede hacer de todas la maneras posibles juntos o separados y más cosas así.

Ahh… ya entiendo – dijo Bella.

De acuerdo, adiós… - dijimos los dos.

Buscamos una pareja y al encontrarla nos acercamos a ella tomados de la mano y riéndonos tratando de parecer como una típica pareja.

Llegamos a su lado y les preguntamos que hora era y ellos dijeron que las 1:oo am, les agradecimos y Alice dijo – no puede ser es una Louis vuitton – fingiendo estar sorprendida ya que ella tenia miles de esas y mucho más bonitas.

Si es como una reliquia para mí – dijo orgullosa la mujer. Empezamos una conversación Alice con la mujer y yo con el hombre, nos sentamos junto a ellos en la mesa donde estaban quedando yo mirando a la mujer y Alice al hombre. Cuando Alice se toco el pelo supe que era la señal para empezar el juego.

El hombre hablaba mucho y hasta se podría decir que solo no dejándome hablar en ningún minuto así que mire a la mujer y ella me miraba a mi, asi que le lanze un sutil beso en su dirección y me acaricie el pelo y el cuello para después dirigirme al hombre y seguir "conversando". Observe por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer estaba roja, muy acalorada y Alice le pregunto…

¿Qué te pasa estas rojísima?

No lo sé pero iré al baño a mojarme la cara haber si se me pasa un poco – respondió la mujer nerviosísima porque pensaba que yo le era infiel a Alice.

De acuerdo anda – dijo Alice.

Al irse la mujer Alice me dijo silenciosamente – bien hecho amor, ahora es mi turno.

ALICE POV:

Jasper logro deslumbrar a la chica muy fácilmente y ahora era mi turno y aproveche que la mujer se había ido al baño para cumplir mi objetivo. El hombre hablaba como un muñeco con cuerda, pero Jasper cambio de tema y él se quedo callado poniéndole atención.

Me miro de reojo, lo mire y me mordí el labio inferior y subiendo mi vestido un poco le lance un beso, el me miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en mis pechos un buen rato para luego seguir su camino visual en mi cuerpo. Cruce mis piernas para dejar ver mi muslo y más arriba, parecía una exhibicionista de cuarta pero estaba dando resultado porque el hombre se le acelero el pulso y empezó a sudar exageradamente, pero era humano así que eso en ellos es común, miro a Jasper para tratar tranquilizarse pero no lo logro ya que el seguí hablando y no fijándose en lo que yo hacia así que me miro a la cara y le dedique una tierna sonrisa mesclada de pasión derritiéndolo por dentro y asiendo que se excitara y no pudiendo disimular su erección formada gracias a mi.

Al ver que cumplí mi objetivo y Jasper también nos fuimos de ahí antes que se tirara encima de mí y generara un escándalo, al llegar a la mesa se quedaron mudos y me miraron extrañados porque yo no me comportaba de esa forma así que rompí el hielo diciendo:

Ya sé que me comporte como una exhibicionista de cuarta y que yo no hago esas cosas pero fue divertido-.

Alice lo sabemos pero es que fue sorprendente – dijo Emmett entre risas.

Cállate idiota, es solo un juego – me defendió Jasper como siempre y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno Edward cambiando de tema como me fue – dije mirando a Edward aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Les fue muy bien ya que la mujer se cuestiona de ir con su pareja o salir corriendo por la ventana, porque cree que Jasper es un mujeriego pervertido – y con eso Emmett estallo en risas afirmándose el estomago – y el hombre cree que Alice es una prostituta que se aprovecha de los hombres para luego robarles el dinero, pero que aun así te encontró realmente sexy.

Eso está bien para nosotros ¿cierto amor? – mire a Jasper a los ojos porque sabía que no le gustaba que dijeran esas cosas de mi y menos un simple humano a causa de un juego.

Si cielo, muy bien – me aferro de la cintura y me beso para luego dejarme en mi silla y él en la suya.

Mire a Bella y ella a mi sabiendo que era turno de Edward pero ella podía ir con él, como Jas y yo.

Y bella vas conmigo o no – le pregunto Edward y ella respondió…


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA POV:

No sabía qué hacer, debía elegir, pero ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?, si decía que fuéramos por separado me entretendría y jugaría con los sentimientos de Edward como hicieron Emm y Rose, aunque se enojaron ahora, en la noche terminarían amándose con locura y desenfreno, pero en cambio si iba con Edward como lo hicieron Jas y Alice él estaría conmigo dándome su apoyo aunque no fuera tan entretenido como la otra opción.

Sentí que Alice me miraba y sabía que tenía que decirles sobre mi elección, así que la mire y le dije a ella y a todos:

Edward anda, es tu turno, yo ire después que tu, créeme será divertido.

Bueno, pero después no reclames – se paro de su asiento y se saco el beston, la corbata y se desabotono los 3 botones de su camisa tirando la ropa a la mesa – nos vemos luego y que empiece mi turno.

Lo vi acercarse a la puerta de entrada y le dijo al guardia – yo te cubro amigo- el guardia lo miro extrañado pero luego se fue dejando a Edward en su lugar el cual nos miro con una sonrisa maliciosa. La gente empezaba a llegar y creían que Edward era el guardia dándole papeles, mostrándole sus cedula de identidad (_carnet) _y él les daba el paso a entrar al local.

En la calle unas 6 chicas miraban a Edward con deseo, asique se retocaron el maquillaje, se subieron sus vestidos, bajaron sus escotes, enrojecieron sus labios y se arreglaron el cabello para entrar al local y hablar con Edward. Él las saludo y les dijo que por qué no se iban a sentar las 7 a una mesa y charlar a lo cual ellas asistieron de inmediato. Edward llamó al guardia y este le agradeció cubrirlo estrechándole la mano y diciéndole que disfrutara.

Se sentaron y Edward quedo al medio teniendo 3 mujeres a cada lado que se apoyaron en la mesa, estirándose y mostrando sus enormes pechos a él y él gustosamente los miraba sin ningún pudor, arañe la mesa con fuerza dejando marcas en esta, ensuciándolas y casi "matando" a Alice que me las había arreglado hoy en la mañana.

Mire a Edward extender sus brazos por las espaldas de las mujeres con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver mi expresión. Hablaban sobre los gustos de él recibiendo muchos halagos de las mujeres que no paraban de mirarlo, hasta que la que tenia al lado derecho se le acerco y se apoyo en su costado recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él y para colmo él se lo permitía dándole un beso en la cabeza, me pare de la mesa decidida en ir a regañarlo y decirles a las 6 prostitutas que él era mío, pero Emmett y Jasper fueron más rápidos tomándome de los brazos y diciéndome que me sentara y que era mi elección ir solos, así que me senté, me calme y me recordé que en la noche vendría la mejor parte.

Faltaban solo 4 minutos para que acabara su tiempo y yo me tenía que preparar ya que vendría mi turno, Alice le aviso mentalmente el tiempo y él asistió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Les dijo a las prostitutas que lo estaban esperando en otra mesa un amigo con el cual necesitaba hablar de negocios, se empezó a levantar pero lo trataban de retener mientras él para esquivarlas les decía que eran temas muy importantes. Resignadamente lo dejaron ir son antes despedirse de él con un beso en sus mejillas y un muy cálido abrazo que con cada una duro 30 segundos, ósea, para mí, una eternidad.

Adiós chicas las extrañe pero el deber llama, lo lamento en realidad, lo pase demasiado bien con ustedes – dije mientras les sonreía a todas.

Ellas suspiraron y le dijeron:

Nosotras igual lo pasamos muy bien contigo.

Ojala te veamos luego.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Espero que te valla muy bien con lo del trabajo ahora.

Eres encantador.

Cuídate guapo que te buscaremos para repetir lo de hoy.

¡¿Cómo que para repetir lo de hoy? Eso sí que no, me levante y me sentaron de inmediato pero esta vez gracias a Rose y Alice.

Está bien, está bien – dije zafándome de sus brazos.

EDWARD POV:

Me despedí finalmente de ellas y me dirigí a la mesa donde me esperaban mis hermanos y una furiosa Bella, se veía tan adorable enojada pero al sentarme me clavo la mirada tirándome corbata y beston a las cara, yo le recordé…

Te dije que después no reclamaras, tu elegiste ir solos ahora acata las consecuencias, si quieres este es el momento para que te desquites conmigo.

Y eso es precisamente lo que hare, aprendí muchas cosas con Rose y Alice en estos años así que tu no reclames después – dijo muy segura de si misma pero podría distinguir un leve nerviosismo en su voz. – Alice corre el tiempo, acabemos con esto ahora – mi hermana asistió diciéndole:

Nos vemos en 15 minutos Bella, ¡ SUERTE !

Ya quería ver lo que ella hacia seguramente estaba nerviosa y esperando lograr su objetivo.

Miro a su alrededor y observo a un hombre que estaba solo y tomando un whisky. Ella se le acerco y le dijo:

Te molesta si te hago compañía hasta que llegue una amiga – apoyo sus manos en la mesa y dejo sus pechos a vista del hombre.

No es ninguna molestia, tome asiento por favor – dijo parándose y corriendo la silla que estaba a su lado para que Bella tomara asiento. – Me llamo Eric, es un placer, disculpe pero cual es su nombre – se trataba de hacer el caballeroso aunque sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario.

Me llamo Isabella pero por favor dígame Bella – le tomo a mano por sobre la mesa y en ese momento activo sus escudo mental en su cabeza. Sabe cuánto odio que haga eso y más en esta situación.

Bueno Bella gracias por hacerme compañía, también estaba solo como te diste cuenta y me alegraste la noche solo con verte eres muy linda – la miro como si fuera comida mientras pensaba – linda, atractiva, hermosa, sexy y excitante mejor dicho…espero que no esté comprometida porque puede hacerme compañía esta noche, con esta mujer yo no pierdo el tiempo. – gruñí ante tal pensamiento y Bella lo supo porque expandió su escudo al hombre y eso me dio más rabia aún.

De nada Eric – le respondió Bella rozándose con la mano una pierna subiendo su vestido hasta límites que solo yo podía ver.

Parece que nuestra Bella no era tan principiante como creíamos – dijo Emmett entre risas y no dejándome escuchar la conversación de Bella y el idiota aquel.

Cállate imbécil y ya me di cuenta de eso, de quien habrá aprendido – dije mirando a Rosalie y Alice.

Nosotras no hicimos nada – se defendieron el par aunque sabía que era culpa de ellas el comportamiento de Bella ahora.

Mejor cállense y escuchemos lo que dicen – me voltee y dirigí mi mirada a Bella.

Se reían y no sabía porque gracias al escudo de Bella y la distracción de mis hermanos buenos para nada, aunque podía distinguir claramente la erección del hombre y que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Oye Eric y porque estabas tan solito – pregunto Bella mientras se acomodaba el pelo con una mano, pasando su mano por su cuello seductoramente.

Esperaba que llegaras tu, una mujer preciosa y encantadora – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

Que tierno – respondió Bella mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios – y gracias por los halagos.

No hay de que, Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta – Eric o el idiota mejor dicho miro los pechos de ella con ganas de tocarlos.

La que sea – dijo atrevidamente ella en respuesta.

¿Estás comprometida? – al fin le pregunto eso y se largaría al saber que si ya que si decía mi nombre le daría un ataque al hombre.

No para nada, soltera - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que soltera? Me negó a un estúpido, ingenuo y descerebrado humano que conoció hace minutos, no lo podía creer… esto era el colmo, una más e iría a buscarla y nadie me lo impediría.

Trate de evitar mirar la mesa donde estaban, concentrándome en mis hermanos que decían algo.

Rose, mira lo que hace Bella pero mírala bien, fíjate en lo que hace, sus posturas y todo… te recuerda algo – dijo preocupada Alice.

No nada… oh, Alice ya me acorde, no puede ser que haga lo mismo que yo en el centro comercial, era una situación totalmente distinta y estábamos las 3 solas, sin los chicos.

Si lo sé, y recuerdas como acabo, pobre hombre y pobre Edward, no puedo creer que lo hará – no entendía nada de lo que decían pero por suerte Jasper hablo.

Chicas podrían hablar lentamente o por lo menos explíquenos que pasa por favor – apuntándonos a Emmett y a mi ya que ninguno al parecer entendía.

Bueno les explicamos – dijo Alice mirando a Rose que se estaba "enterrando" en la silla al recordar la historia – una tarde fuimos al centro comercial y vimos en una tienda unos zapatos y carteras a juego que eran preciosas, muy preciosas y entramos a verlas, nos probamos los zapatos que nos quedaron de maravilla y fuimos a las caja para pagarlos, pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa que ninguna llevaba nada de dinero ni tarjetas y no las podíamos dejar, créanme eran preciosas, tratamos de deslumbrar las 3 al vendedor, era muy lindo, rubio, musculoso y de ojos azules, pero no nos resulto el todo, solo lo embobamos un poco pero el hombre no dejaba de mirar a Rose con ojos pervertidos y llenos de deseo.

Permiso, creo que iré a retocarme el maquillaje sigue contándole la historia mientras yo no estoy – dijo temerosa Rose.

Cobarde, Emmett no se enojara y te ves bien, así que siéntate – Alice la regañaba como si tuviera que estar ahí.

Cállate, todavía no se daba cuenta de nada – Rose miraba a un Emmett un tanto enojado por lo de "Emanuel" mas esto, ahora que habrá pasado.

¿Qué paso después? – dijo intrigado y enojado Emmett.

Bueno seguiré… Rose al notar que el hombre la miraba nos dijo que ella se encargaba y que nos sentáramos en la banca de afuera quedando él solo con Rose. La miramos desde afuera de la tienda y el tipo puso el cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta… y creo que es el turno de que Rose cuente el resto de la historia, no es así Rosalie.

En verdad me quieres meter en problemas demonio, pero como no hay vuelta atrás seguiré, me quede con el hombre a solas en el local y me senté en el mesón donde estaba la caja, el se me acerco apoyando sus brazos en este, quedando yo al medio de esos enormes músculos y le pregunte se sería posible que me regalara esto y apunte a los zapatos y carteras y el me dijo que bueno, pero con una condición, si le daba un beso antes, yo lo pensé mucho pero al ver a las chicas tan entusiasmadas accedí y se lo di – hizo una pausa para mira a Emmett quien trataba de entender lo que había hecho Rose para luego seguir con el increíble relato, hasta se me había olvidado Bella así que la mire y seguía conversando con el idiota, no me preocupe y seguí escuchando la historia. – Luego me beso el cuello pero lo empuje suavemente diciéndole que ya había cumplido mi parte del trato ahora era su turno así que envolvió las cosas en la bolsas y luego salí de la tienda para entregarles las cosas a las chicas mientras me pintaba los labio y me echaba perfume para que Emmett no distinguiera nada… eso es todo.

¿Qué tu que cosa hiciste? Y por unos malditos zapatos – Emmett estaba furioso ya que entendió lo que Rosalie había hecho y se paró de su silla mirando fijamente a Rose.

Y carteras – dijo Alice – que eran muy bonitas por decirlo asi.

Cállate duende maldito – Emmett estaba enojadísimo, casi rompió la mesa al pegarle con los puños.

Alice me acompañas al baño ahora por favor – Rose se paro rápidamente y tomo a Alice del brazo, realmente estaba asustada.

Bueno vamos – al ver la cara de Emmett cualquiera huiría.

Rosalie Lillian Hale no iras a ningún lado, siéntate aquí – la sentó y le grito.

Jasper, ayuda – susurro Rose y Jasper le lanzo ondas de calma y amor a Emmett para tratar de ayudar a su hermana favorita.

Creo que será mejor que conversen en la casa, hay publico chicos y si Bella hará lo mismo que Rose mejor miremos para afirmar a Edward cuando suceda eso – como siempre Jasper calmando el ambiente, aunque Emmett estaba como volcán.

Bueno, pero tendremos una conversación en casa – dijo Emmett a Rose que lo miraba con ojos de culpa y lo único que le dijo fue un – si Emm.

¿Bella sería capaz de besar a ese tipo?, ella es tan tierna y tímida no la creo capaz… hasta que Alice tubo una visión y me quede inmóvil al verla se trataba de Bella besando a "Eric" mientras bailaban y yo siendo afirmado por todos en la mesa.

Oh oh… Edward tranquilo las visiones no siempre son ciertas – dijo preocupada Alice.

Eso espero – le respondí.

**Holis… sorry por la demora no tenia mucha inspiración pero ya tengo toda la historia estructurada asi que tengo que escribirla y subirla cuando tenga tiempo…lo lamento y espero que la hayan disfrutado…dejen reviews plisss**


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV:

Vi una discusión en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos y Edward pero no le tome importancia ya que estaba recordando lo que hizo Rose en la tienda del centro comercial y tratando de seguir sus pasos aunque esta era una situación muy distinta.

Había tenido una conversación muy seductora con Eric, lo estaba pasando increíble, aunque no me gusto negar a Edward, pero da igual total es un simple juego sin importancia.

Bella te gustaría bailar conmigo – eso me dio un poco de miedo porque yo de humana no sabía bailar pero ahora era vampira y no podía dejar a Eric con la mano extendida así que le dije – me encantaría.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y pusieron una canción lenta así que nos acercamos pegando nuestros cuerpos mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuerpo y ponía sus manos en mi cintura. Cuando estaba terminando la canción lo mire a los ojos y él a los míos, se me acerco también y sabiendo que con esto ganaría el juego lo bese.

Cuando termino la canción vi a Edward siendo sujetado por mis 4 hermanos mientras yo le hacía ojitos para que se calmara pero sucedió todo lo contrario, se empezó a sacudir para tratar de zafarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban pero como le fue imposible se sentó, se calmo y pidió disculpa a nuestros hermanos… no sé porque se puso así solo fue un beso corto…aunque si lo sé, es muy sobre protector.

Nos fuimos a sentar y vi el reloj de Eric, había pasado 25 minutos y eso que solo eran 15 así que me despedí de él para irme a la mesa donde me esperaban. Hice como que mire mi celular y le dije a Eric…

Mi amiga ya llego y tengo que ir a verla espero nos veamos luego.

Adiós preciosa, ojala tu amiga se hubiera demorado más, nos vemos – Eric se acerco para besarme la mano en que claro, no estaba el anillo de matrimonio.

Si ojala pero tengo que irme, aunque te dejo un recuerdo – y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El corrió la cara y nos rozamos los labios, me tomo de la cintura acercándome al pero sentí que Edward me decía – Bella vente ahora mismo o yo voy por ti y le saco la cabeza a ese tipo.

Con esa amenaza me aleje de Eric y me pare del asiento para ir con mis hermanos pero Eric se estiro y me dio un agarrón en el trasero con el cual yo me di vuelta y me mordí el labio inferior para luego irme a la mesa donde me esperaban.

Cuando llegue Edward me estaba esperando de pie al lado de la mesa pero no deje que hablara y dije:

Alice, Rose ¿Cómo lo hice?, me acorde de lo que paso en el centro comercial y deje que me diera un agarrón como tú lo hiciste con el otro tipo Rose.

¿QUÉ? – dijo alterado Emmett y parándose de la mesa mirando a Rose.

Amor creo que no te conté toda la historia – Rose estaba súper tímida aunque asustada es un término mejor.

Ya me di cuenta nos vamos para la casa – Emm la tomo del brazo parándola de la silla.

Bueno – dijo Rose resignada a tener que irse.

En realidad nosotros 2 también nos vamos tenemos cosas que hablar – me dijo Edward tomándome del brazo y mirándome a los ojos.

Está bien, vamos – le respondí.

Ven Alice es la única que se porta bien – Jasper estaba muy orgulloso de su mujer.

Eso es lo que tú crees, como tu me delataste yo lo hare contigo – dijo Rose mirando a Alice y Jasper – después de que les entregara las bolsas, el muchacho de la tienda me fue a regalar una rosa y se despidió de nosotras 3 con un beso en la mejilla y un agarrón para mí y cuando se despidió de Alice ella lo agarro y lo beso dejándolo sorprendido. Cuando nos fuimos le pregunte que había sido eso y me dijo que también quería algo de emoción y acción porque Jasper había ido de caza.

Alice se iba a tirar sobre Rose pero Jasper la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

Sube al auto ahora.

Voy al tiro, maldita Rose me delataste – Alice estaba enojada por lo que conto Rose, pero ella había empezado.

Y tú a mi también – dijo Rose tratando de soltarse del brazo de Emmett.

Oigan nos pueden soltar no soltar no somos criminales – o eso creo… pero al decir eso ellos dudaron y nos soltaron al fin.

Llame a las chicas apartándolas de los chicos porque se me había ocurrido un plan.

Chicas que más vamos a hacer si no nos podemos meter en más problemas, aunque tengo un plan, porque no nos despedimos de nuestros "deslumbrados" de esta noche con un beso en la boca.

Ellas se miraron y me miraron a mi diciendo – Genial vamos.

Caminamos a donde estaban nuestros deslumbrados y se encontraban donde mismo aunque pudimos escuchar a los chicos decir – A donde van ahora – pero no les tomamos importancia siguiendo nuestro camino.

Llegamos a sus lados y las dijimos:

Ya me voy, así que me despido…espero que no me olvides – y susurramos un "ahora" solo para que nosotras escucháramos porque esa era la señal para besarlos.

Los besamos con locura y acercábamos nuestros cuerpos con cada roce. Nos separamos y salimos al local para sentarnos en los autos pero esta vez de copiloto y en 1 minuto llegaron los chicos muy enojados mirándonos con rabia y subiéndose a los autos para conducir e irse a la casa Cullen.

El trayecto fue silencioso, en realidad muy silencioso y rápido porque los chicos con el enojo no paraban en ningún momento. Al llegar a la casa desactive mi escudo pero Edward ni se dio cuenta.

Vi el teléfono de la casa y había un mensaje de la casa Black, apreté el botón y decía:

Mamá espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien ya que como no contestaste el teléfono seguramente saliste con papá y los tíos, te dejo este mensaje para decirte que me quedo a dormir en casa de Billy porque harán una fogata y me echaban de menos asi que con Jacob nos iremos mañana en la tarde a la casa… los amo y no rompan nada en la casa, saben a lo que me refiero. Nos vemos, adiós.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a escuchar el reto de los chicos por el espectáculo que hicimos esta noche, aunque ellos también se llevarían uno por parte de nosotras o al menos Edward.

**Holis... Espero que les guste como está quedando, si es así déjenme lo saber por reviews. Ahora vendrá que paso con cada pareja en su dormitorio, las quiero y sigan leyendo… besitos :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Dormitorio de Emmett & Rosalie.

EMMETT POV:

Seguí a Rosalie a nuestro cuarto, cuando entramos cerré la puerta de un portazo mirándola fijamente, tenía que pensar en lo que paso hoy y lo del centro comercial, no lo podía creer, mi ángel, mi Rose, asiendo esas cosas era imposible.

Lo que paso hoy en el club con ese Emanuel y ella se mostraba muy sexy con él cuando le tocaba los "músculos" que no tenían comparación con los míos, lo de el ángel, el baile y el coqueteo con subirse el vestido y bajarse el escote para lucirse con él.

Lo que me entere del centro comercial hoy era increíble, no me cabía en la cabeza que por zapatos y carteras hiciera eso y dejo que el tipo de la tienda la besara, le regalara una rosa y le diera un agarrón en el trasero, cosa que solo yo podía hacer.

Mas encima la despedida con un beso a Emanuel y se pudo de acuerdo con Alice y Bella para hacerlo sabiendo que la idea era de Bella ella acepto. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Emmett se que estas sorprendido pero por favor perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo, se que fue un error y lo lamento de verdad lo lamento… Emmett me escuchas… osito, amor perdóname por favor – Rose sollozaba, nunca me gusto verla triste, es mi deber alegrarla pero esta ocasión era diferente. Me quede escuchándola y luego hable…

Rosalie me pides que te perdone de todo lo que hiciste, como puedes pedirme eso, es imposible – re recosté en la cama de espalda y tapándome los ojos con las manos como si tuviera dolor de cabeza (cosa que era imposible).

Emmett se que lo que te pido es mucho y créeme que por ninguno de esos hombres sentí nada… Emmett te amo pero por favor perdóname – se sentó en la cama para poder mirarme a la cara pero seguía con mis manos donde mismo.

No lo sé Rosalie, créeme es duro para mí, me sentí terrible al verte con ese Emanuel, como lo mirabas, lo tocabas y como le hablabas, me dio mucha rabia, tu eres mía, de nadie más y no te pienso compartir – me descubrí la cara para poder verla.

Emm yo también e sentí terrible al verte con Lillian por eso hice lo que hice, no era porque yo quisiera créeme – Rose estaba angustiadísima por lo que paso y yo estaba confundido porque ella sabía que era un juego, un estúpido juego.

Y tú me creíste, me conoces y sabes que lo que decía era mentira, te amo, pero no sé si tu sientas lo mismo y tampoco sé si te pueda perdonar así como así – la mire fijamente a sus hermosos ojos tratando que me entendiera, pero ella me devolvió la mirada más seductora que tiene y se empezó a acercar a mi diciendo:

Emmett hare lo que tú quieras, te amo y lo sabes, más que nada en el mundo, te amo – paso una pierna por sobre mi cintura sentándose sobre mí.

Rose no lo lograras, créeme me sentí furioso, con rabia, engañado y muchas cosas más – trate de hablarle seriamente aunque teniendo a Rosalie en esa posición me hacía sentirme como nunca no dejándome hablar coherentemente.

De acuerdo osito, hare lo que tu pidas, lo que sea – se empezó a desabrochar el vestido lentamente y se movió con suavidad en mi cadera asiendo que mi miembro se pusiera muy rígido y listo para la acción.

Lo que yo quiera…mmm… - Rose se había desabrochado todo el vestido teniendo su espalda descubierta.

Si – se mordió el labio inferior de una forma muy sexy mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho.

Te amo Rose y no me hagas nunca más esto, si necesitas dinero me llamas y yo te lo llevo, estoy para lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me pidas te lo doy… sabes que te amo – la abrase y empecé a besarla en el cuello.

Te lo prometo Emm, te lo juro amor, eres todo para mi, nunca más dejes, te amo – me susurro al oído.

Entonces demuéstrame cuanto me amas ahora – pegue su cadera mas a la mía para tener mejor contacto y que entendiera bien a lo que me refería.

Con esas confesiones nos besamos apasionadamente, rompiendo nuestras ropas para gozar el uno del otro.

Te amor Rosalie.

Te amo Emmett.

Y la penetre duro haciendo que ella gimiera y me arañara la espalda, la bese, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mi lengua, mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo… mis besos eran manchas de que era mía, solo mía y de nadie más.

Cuando uno tiene a una mujer como Rosalie a su lado, la perdona de lo que sea, la amo y nadie cambiara eso…

**Holis… espero que les este gustando, el próximo capítulo será sobre Jasper & Alice… muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews que me dan ánimo para seguir y saber que les gusta. Besitos **


	8. Chapter 8

Dormitorio de Jasper & Alice

JASPER POV:

Mis sentimientos eran de tristeza y decepción hacia Alice. Lo del chico del club no me enojo porque yo estaba con ella, pero cuando nos íbamos del local tubo el descaro de ir a despedirse de él con un beso en la boca mientras Bella y Rose le seguían el juego, al rato descubrí que esa idea había sido de Bella por eso las llamo alejándolas de nosotros. Lo otro que me enfado fue lo que supe hoy sobre que beso al chico de la tienda sin ningún motivo coherente, si quería "emoción y acción" me podría haber llamado al celular y decirme que fuera a casa, pero ella decidió besarlo A UN HUMANO, no lo puedo creer ella siempre a sido tan responsable, tierna y buena nunca me lo imaginaria hasta hoy…

Entramos al cuarto y ella estaba de espaldas a mí mirando la ventana.

Alice tenemos que conversar, ¿Qué fue el espectáculo del club? Besaste a un tipo que no conocías y si lo hubieras conocido también me da lo mismo, yo soy tu esposo… además lo del centro comercial, ¿"emoción y acción"? que es eso por favor es la respuesta más tonta que has escuchando – estaba tan alterado que empecé a caminar de un lado al otro mientras ella seguía de espalda me siendo capaz de darme la cara.

Jas, no sé cómo paso, pero así fue y ya no lo puedo cambiar lo lamento pero… no sé cómo defenderme, lo que hice fue terrible y lo sé, no tienes porque recordarlo – seguía mirando la ventana jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

Qué bueno que admitas lo que hiciste, ahora viene la gran pregunta ¿Por qué, porque lo hiciste? – Alice se empezó a dar vuelta lentamente para al fin responderme mirándome a la cara.

No lo sé, estaba en otro mundo, no sabía lo que hacía en el centro comercial, pero lo del club, si sabia y yo acepte… es que como es imposible que nos metiéramos en más problemas lo hicimos.

Lo del club, fue una respuesta "razonable" pero lo del centro, tu explicación es que estabas como en otro mundo, esa es tu respuesta – me empecé a sentir distinto, con lujuria, ganas de seguir discutiendo, seducción, soborno que como siempre provenían de mis hermanos.

Debe haber sido la emoción por las compras, Jas lo siento mucho – al decir eso puso su mejor puchero que sabía que amaba y no me podía resistir, aunque trate de ser fuerte.

De acuerdo Alice, te estoy tratando de entender, cosa que me es imposible, pero lo intento – no sabía si podía llegar a más con la discusión porque las ondas se intensificaron volviéndome loco.

Jasper te ocurre algo te ves raro – Alice sabía lo que me pasaba y usaba sus voces más adorables para conseguir su objetivo, mi perdón.

Si le contestaba no podría seguir, pero no sería capaz de contener esas emociones por más que quisiera.

Alice nunca podemos llegar muy lejos con las discusiones gracias a la ayuda que te dan Emmett y Rosalie.

Lose, por eso los amo tanto – dijo alegremente dando saltitos.

Alice te perdono, pero con una condición – ya estaba empezando a tener pequeñas convulsiones, como es posible que Emmett caiga tan rápido a los encantos de Rose.

Y cual sería esa condición – su voz era tan seductora que me hacia volverme loco, más aún cuando se acerco a mi y empezó a jugar con mi corbata muy sensualmente.

Creo que ya lo sabes – y la acerque completamente a mí besándonos con amor, dulzura y cariño… aunque eso duro muy poco cambiándolos a desenfrenados, apasionados y lujurientos besos.

Llegamos a la cama tocándonos con desenfreno, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, dejando marcas de que nos pertenecíamos. Nos empezamos a desvestir con cuidado de no romper la ropa ya que Alice eso no le causaba mucha gracia… que suerte tenían los demás rompían y despedazaban sus prendas mientras yo las trataba con amor y adoración, aunque con Alice estoy dispuesto a esto y más.

Al desnudarnos completamente, nos vimos contemplándonos con adoración, demostrando lo mucho que nos amábamos y que duraría por toda la eternidad que nos quedaba por recorrer y lo mejor es que estaríamos los 2 juntos y acompañados de nuestra bella familia.

Te amo Alice.

Te amo Jasper.

Nos observamos un momento más y luego empezamos a amarnos desenfrenadamente.

Amo a Alice con toda mi existencia, que es muy larga y le estaré eternamente agradecido de todo lo que me da día a día.

**PARA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS: las adoro con todo mi corazón por sus lindos reviews, les quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza de actualizar, lo que paso es que están arreglando mi casa y cortan la luz a cada rato dejándome sin internet y como no dejo el computador con carga ni siquiera me deja escribir y por eso lo siento el próximo capítulo se tratara sobre la discusión de Edward con Bella espero dejen sus reviews respecto a este capítulo besitos las quiero **


	9. Chapter 9

Dormitorio de Edward y Bella

Edward POV:

No le preste atención a Bella cuando desactivo su escudo y tampoco al mensaje de Renesmee, yo solo quería hablar con Bella y que me explicara lo sucedido hoy en el club.

Subimos a nuestra habitación, entro ella y yo la seguí pisándole los talones, cerré la puerta con un gran portazo que dejo marcas en esta. Bella se sentó a los pies de la cama, al borde de ella y me observaba esperando su regaño.

Es necesario que te diga todo lo que paso hoy y el porque estoy enojado – me pare frente a ella en posición firme.

No, y no me arrepiento de nada – hablaba con orgullo por sus acciones de hoy, que no eran nada buenas.

Entonces ya que sabes lo que paso y lo reconoces te tengo que preguntar el porqué, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – yo hablaba en tono firme pero a ella no le intereso.

Hay Edward no seas tonto solo era un juego y créeme lo pase increíble – me dijo tonto, que yo la ame y no deje que se le acerquen hombres no es ser tonto y menos cuando esos hombres son humanos.

Con el hecho que de cuidarte me consideras tonto, pues yo no lo veo así, yo creo que te amo y te protejo – estaba tratando de serenarme pero con el ánimo de Bella eso es difícil.

Por favor Edward era un simple humano, que me podría hacer si en todo caso yo soy más fuerte. – ya sabía que era fuerte pero aun así no debía actuar de eso forma.

Lo sé Bella, pero era necesario besarlo, negarme y dejar que te agarrara el trasero – lo que menos podía hacer era responderme eso.

Si, era necesario porque así podía ganar y que me dejaran de molestar ya que ustedes decían que yo no sería capaz – estaba furiosa, se había levantado y parado frente mío de manera desafiante y con los puños cerrados.

No salgas con esas mentiras de cuarta- estaba tan alterado que empecé a moverme por la habitación y ella me seguís, rebatiéndome que era verdad lo que decía.

Edward sabes, piensa lo que quieras no hay caso en discutir contigo eres tan cerrado de cabeza que ni siquiera me escuchas – se estaba yendo de la habitación pero la tome del brazo, no se podía escapar así como así.

Espera, no te salvaras tan rápido, tenemos que conversar y explicar cosas – la lleve donde estaba, pero ella se paro y me dijo…

Como que cosas tendríamos que explicar, las 6 mujeres o las miradas en los pechos de estas, dime Edward que hay que explicar – ese fue un buen golpe bajo, estaba alteradísima, que rabia que Jasper no me pueda ayudar cuando lo necesito, aunque ahora que recuerdo el había pensado que a Bella se le ocurrió lo de besar a los tipos y Emmett opinaba lo mismo.

Hay que explicar porque mis hermanos dicen que fue tu idea el besar a los imbéciles de allá, porque te dejaste besar, el porqué te alteras si todo esto se puedo haber evitado si tú no te hubieras comportado así – eso era verdad, no tenía la necesidad de hacer todo eso para "ganar" como ella decía.

Escúchame Edward primero tus hermanos dicen la verdad porque fue mi idea, segundo me deje besar por Eric porque se dio la situación y quería ver cómo te ponías al verme hacer eso, tercero me altero porque me estas gritando como un desquiciado sobreprotector y cuarto NO CREAS QUE EVITARAS EL TEMA DE LAS 6 MUJERES! – auch me tenia atrapado, ella se comporto pésimo pero si yo no hubiera hecho eso estaríamos conversando tranquilamente, o haciendo algo mas… aunque pensándolo bien yo no hice nada grave como para que se ponga asi.

No estoy evitando nada Bella, pero lo que hice no es nada comparado con lo tuyo y aun así no hice nada – ya me estaba cansando la conversación así que tratare de seducirla para que hagamos lo mismo que mis hermanos.

Entonces porque no me explicas porque 6 y no 1… a claro el Señor no se conformaría cierto, seria muy poco para él – me estaba gritando como nunca, se veía realmente sexy enojada pero no sería bueno repetirlo.

Mi amor cálmate sabes que te amo y no es que no me conformara, claro que no, solo venían juntas y se me acercaron, tu sabes muy bien que siendo vampiro atraigo a los humanos sin darme cuenta. – con cada palabra daba un paso hasta estar frente a frente con nuestros pechos rozándose.

Edward porque siempre tratas de seducirme cuando hablamos – se había rendido BIEN , lo conseguí de nuevo y ahora podría disfrutar.

Porque sé que siempre caes y admítelo te encanta que lo haga – le estaba besando el cuello y dejando que mis manos desenfrenadas hicieran lo suyo.

Si es verdad, así que creo que es hora de divertirnos – me tiro la ropa superior dejando mi torso desnudo, mientras nos besábamos caminando a la cama.

Eres la mejor Bella y te perdono por lo de esta noche, ¿me perdonas tu a mi? – esto estaba cada vez mejor, ahora ni ella, ni yo estábamos con ropa y todo gracias a la velocidad vampirica.

Edward… también te perdono…y gracias por perdonarme… ahora menos charla y mas acción – amo a esta bendita mujer, me descontrola en tan solo segundos y aunque a veces me trae problemas, en estos momentos se lo agradecia.

Te amo Bella.

Te amo Edward.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores… para que explicar lo que hicimos o cuantas veces… aunque la casa estaba llena de deseo y lujuria en todas las habitaciones.

Amo a Bella y será para toda nuestra eternidad.

**Holis… lo sé no tengo perdonnnnn sorry en verdad, pero con esto del colegio y todo eso mas los cambios de horarios no eh podido escribir y en fines de febrero estaba viendo las cosas para entrar al colegio… sorry de nuevo y espero que les guste este capítulo… si es así háganmelo saber por los reviews pliss besitos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Este capítulo es especialmente para Elyy Pocoyoo porque me dejo un reviews en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias…

Bella POV:

El amanecer en los brazos de Edward era un placer, sus dedos en mi espalda haciendo figuras era una sensación inigualable, podía sentir su mirada en mi cabeza, me enderece para mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados y así empezar un día más.

Buenos días mi amor – su voz era una melodía que llenaba mis oídos, se acerco a mí, levantando mi barbilla con su mano y me beso, no tan apasionado como en la noche pero en él se reflejaba todo su amor hacia mí.

Qué lindo es empezar el día así, a tu lado – la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos no existía, pero aun así yo quería más. Me acomode en su pecho esperando que él entendiera mi objetivo.

Bella no crees que tendremos que ir arreglándonos, Nessi llegara dentro de poco y mis hermanos nos esperan – el siempre tenía que arruinar mi plan pero se lo cobraría después.

Está bien, pero solo porque llegara Nessi, tus hermanos no son muy relevantes – me dedico su deslumbrante sonrisa, que me hacía perderme en ella, hasta que escuche una voz que arruino el momento.

Hey par de tortolos, a levantarse y pónganse visibles para mis ojos, tenemos que conversar – infaltablemente Alice.

Danos diez minutos más y ándate a molestar a alguien más – tuve que esconder mi risa en el pecho de Edward, me encantaba cuando peleaban, claro cuando eran mentira, porque cuando se ponían a pelear en verdad era mejor alejarse de ellos.

Ni diez minutos, ni nada a levantarse – no me dio tiempo a cubrirme ni nada, entro en la pieza azotando la puerta y empezó a saltar en la cama con las manos cubriéndole los ojos.

Alice bájate inmediatamente y lárgate – dijo Edward, ella se detuvo y aún con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos hizo su pucherito de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

No tenías que tratarme así – y se bajo de la cama de un salto para luego correr al primer piso.

Edward!– me levante de golpe de la cama yendo a mi gran armario y sacando lencería negra, unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias de taco bajo blancas, me vestí rápidamente para ir a ver a Alice, sabía que era mentira, pero Edward podía tratarla de otra forma.

Mi amor sabes cómo es Alice y que todo es mentira como siempre – Edward seguía en la cama y recién se estaba levantando para escoger su ropa, no me deje tentar al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Pero no tenías que tratarla así ella solo quería que bajáramos con el resto.

Lo sé, perdón, ahora voy y me disculpo – termino de vestirse y bajamos tomados de la mano.

Llegamos al living y Alice estaba en las piernas de Jasper fingiendo llorar, Rose y Emm se disimulaban pequeñas risas mientras la miraban, nos acercamos y mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón de dos cuerpos, Edward fue a su lado y le empezó a sobar la espalda.

Duende perdón, pero sabes que no tenías que entrar como si nada, yo no hago eso cuando estas con Jasper – Edward usaba su tono más arrepentido, pero perdía el tiempo, Alice no caería en sus encantos.

No creas que caeré, yo no soy bella – se pego más a Jasper mientras él se reía disimuladamente de está escenita.

Mi amor déjate de juegos y escucha a Edward, el tiene razón, no deberías haber subido si ya habías visto que bajarían en un momento – Jasper con su don le entregaba comprensión, pero la duende se levanto ágilmente y miró fijamente a Jasper.

Tu también estas en mi contra, porque lo apoyas a él – apunto con su dedito a su hermano mientras ahora Edward se aguantaba la risa – me parece injusto, pero sé quién me apoyará, mi hermano oso, el que no me trata mal, ni me grita – de un salto se fue al sillón que Emmett y Rose compartían, posicionándose entre estos a la fuerza y abrazando a su gran hermano.

Cierto pequeña yo te apoyo, Edward fue muy feo que trataras así a tu hermanita pídele disculpas de rodillas y la próxima vez que ella quiera ir de compras la acompañas tu – Emm fingía si faceta de hermano mayor a la perfección, Edward lo miró con cara de perros, pero no le quedó de otra que asistir.

De acuerdo – se arrodilló ante Alice – perdón mi pequeña hermana por tratarte tan mal hace unos minutos atrás, prometo nunca más hacer semejante idiotez y te acompañare cuando quieras volver a salir – eso sí que era un gran castigo, y lo digo por experiencia propia.

Está bien, te perdono, gracias Emm, te salvaste de ser tu quién me acompañara – le dejo un beso en su mejilla y se sentó junto a Jasper dándole un beso en los labios muy corto como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

Eso no se vale, Emmett sabía que tenía que salir con Alice y me dejó el gran placer de ir a mí – Edward estaba haciendo un berrinche, pero ya nada servía.

Mi amor mejor siéntate a mi lado y deja de comportarte como un niño, escuchemos mejor que nos quería decir Alice antes de todo este drama – me miró a los ojos y vi la resignación en ello, se acomodó junto a mi pasando un brazo tras mis hombros y tomando mi mano con la suya sobre mi pierna.

Ahora si Alice, te escuchamos, nos podrías decir que era tan urgente para llamarnos a todos aquí – dijo Rose, acomodándose en el sillón con su espalda a un costado de Emmett.

Bueno lo que les iba a decir era que anoche no hubo ningún ganador por la culpa de unos ataques de celos medievales, provenientes de unos cavernícolas a los cuales llamamos esposos, por lo tanto esos cavernícolas serán nuestros esclavos todo el día de hoy ya que mañana iremos a bailar como una familia tranquilamente…chicas están de acuerdo – nunca entenderé como esta mujer habla tanto sin respirar, pero me gusto su mini plan y creo a rose también ya que tenía una sonrisa enorme y resplandeciente.

Aunque no todo podía ser perfecto salieron los chicos a reclamar.

Ni loco soy un esclavo y menos por un día completo, lo siento enana pero… - ni siquiera dejo terminar a Emmett cuando Alice ya lo estaba regañando.

Nada de peros Emmett Cullen! Aquí se hace lo que yo diga y serán los esclavos de sus respectivas esposas, así que si ellas les tienen compasión podrán sufrir menos…quedo claro Emm o quieres que te lo dibuje – para ser pequeña daba miedo, pero a la vez ver como retaba a su hermano que era el doble de grande que ella daba mucha risa.

Emmett no pudo más que quedarse callado y volver a sentarse cruzado de brazos y como un niño pequeño que le quitan algo. Rose al verlo así le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo – no seré tan tan tan mala, no te preocupes tanto-.

Bella, mi amor ya que tú me quieres mucho mucho no me harás hacer cosas malas cierto – su mirada me haría sonrojarme si fuera humana como un semáforo, pero esa es una ventaja de ser vampira.

Eso es lo que tu crees Edward, ya verás cómo te trataré…- se estremeció y se alejo unos centímetros de mi.

Bueno chicos, se me olvido una cosita, mañana nosotras seremos sus esclavas y en la fiesta estaremos en paz – ojala este día se hiciera eterno y así evitar el mañana sea como sea.

¿Están todos se acuerdo? – pregunto la duende

De acuerdo – fue la respuesta de todos.

Okey, disfruten su día chicas…- y con eso Alice salió por la puerta seguida de Jasper hacia al parecer, su auto y llevarlo al centro comercial.

Bueno, que haremos nosotros rose…- Emm le paso un brazo por lo hombros y ella se lo quito de un manotazo.

Primero Emmett callado te vez mejor, segundo ahora seré señorita Rosalie y tercero, tranquilo osito que no seré tan mala es una promesa – Emm solo sonrió y se fue feliz detrás de su esposa.

Y tu mi Bellita, que harás con este pobre hombre que tanto te ama – si creía que con eso se salvaría esta equivocado, me cobraría varias cosas que me han molestado, pero no todas sino mañana la que sufriría sería yo.

No creas que te salvaras con palabras tiernas y amorosas, me cobraré varias que me has hecho Edward – su sonrisa se callo en un segundo.

Este día sería muy bueno y lo aprovecharía todo lo que durara…

_**Hola, mil perdones por demorarme casi un milenio en actualizar, es que este año ha sido bien difícil y por fin llegaron las maravillosas vacaciones, prometo que tratare de actualizar luego, no sé cuando, pero será luego…besitos las quiero un montón y de nuevo perdón por la demora.**_

_**¿reviews? díganme si les gusto y que esperarían que sucediera **___


End file.
